infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Leah Clearwater (Twilight)
Leah Clearwater is the Anchor for the universe detailed in the "Twilight" series of books. She is a shapeshifter; her human form is that of a northwest coast Native American, and her animal form is a one-tonne wolf about as tough as a main battle tank. History When Twilight-verse shapeshifters are in wolf form, their pack is forced to feel their thoughts and vice versa. Edward Cullen, a non-looping vampire from the Twilight-verse, is capable of reading minds effortlessly. Combining these two details with her baseline history is why Leah's first few hundred loops were extremely traumatic. She is one of the loopers known to have nearly snapped as a result of the strains of looping in her world, and the main event which saved her was looping into the Equestria loops. The locals helped her work through her trauma, principally by teaching her a form of mind shielding, and since then she has been considerably stabler. This event means that Leah has always seen the Equestrian loopers as among her closest friends, and is a major factor in why Equestria is seen as a sanctuary. Since then, Leah has largely coped with her world through sarcasm. She has a strict moral sense, and will not kill anyone who has not themselves either killed, attempted to kill, or acted similarly, but she is nevertheless one of the more ruthless of the anchors. She's also always a werewolf for some reason. Leah is one of the few loopers who continues to have relationships with non loopers outside her baseline pairings (Like Anakin and Padme), under the viewpoint that it's a one time thing and consensual. She is known to have dated Sirius Black for at least one loop. Abilities * Wolf shapeshifter - Leah, due to her baseline ancestry, has the ability to shapeshift into a large wolf. In her human form, she is quicker and stronger than a normal human. In her wolf form, she is supernaturally strong and tough - as someone who has been a werewolf in almost all her loops, Leah is superlatively durable. ** Following her loop in Equestria, Leah's shapeshifting ability was modified by Fluttershy via a druid "Origin of Species" spell, rebuilding her wolf instincts from the ground up and giving her the ability to speak like a human while in wolf form. * Psychic abilities - Leah's inherent shapeshifting made her part of a "pack" mind with her fellow shapeshifters. During her time in Equestria, she learned how to block mental intrusions of any kind (such as Edward Cullen's telepathy and the Quileute pack mind) from Spike and Diamond Tiara. * Knowledge - Leah has gained a working knowledge of modern (nuclear-age) tactics, and (through boredom) earned every degree offered by universities in the United States. * Magic - Leah gained Hogwarts-style magic at an unknown point. * Subspace Pocket - standard Looper ability. Relations Equestrian Loopers: Leah is closer to the Ponies than her own baseline non loopers, and said horses are responsible for her continued sanity. She thus enjoys the loops in Equestria immensely. Category:Characters Category:Looper Category:Anchor